


Untwirling The Mustache

by MecchanOtaku



Series: Hats, Friendships and Adventures [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, DJ Grooves was the Battle of the Birds boss, Forgiveness, Gen, He deeply regrets this, Mu is sad and lonely, Post Main Game, Takes place during the Seal The Deal DLC, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecchanOtaku/pseuds/MecchanOtaku
Summary: Hat Kid returns to the planet she had her grand adventure getting her time pieces at! But before reuniting with her friends she wants to make up with a certain someone and become her friend again...(Story 1 of the Hats, Friendships and Adventures series)





	1. Return to the planet!

Hat Kid was excited to return to the planet where she made so many friends, after she’d visited back home and gotten to talk with everyone back there.

This time she was going to stay there a while longer. Besides, she saw how sad all her friends were upon seeing her leaving. It’d be great to catch up with them and just do fun stuff with them.

There was DJ Grooves, who was always really nice and supportive of her. He made her a movie star and she helped him win the award! He was really the nicest guy she knew. Except for that one time he snapped and tried to kill her. No big deal though, all she had to do was beat some sense into him.

There was The Conductor, who was… a bit crazier in general than DJ Grooves, often forcing her to do dangerous stunts for his movies. Not to mention he was kinda rude. He would often insult her and everyone else, even using swears! She was kinda impressed with that! But deep down he did have a kind heart. After all, he saved her from a bomb planted on her.

And there was her Contractually Obligated BFF, The Snatcher! Yeah, he tried to kill her about… three times, but he did still help her out when things got dire and he even begged her to stay with the others, so she was certain he was only acting mean. He’s really just a big soon-deh-ray! She learned that word from watching anime!

—

There were so many others that she had befriended on her journey too, but it was okay even if she didn’t meet them! She’d brought another friend with her!

“So, this is the planet you lost your time pieces on?” a dark-skinned girl wearing a bow in her hair asked Hat Kid, looking out of the window.

“Yeah! Everyone seems mean but it’s surprisingly easy to befriend them. Oh, uh, except the old lady in the mansion. Don’t go there.” Hat Kid smiled.

The girl with the bow Hat Kid was talking to was Bow Kid. The two have been best friends since they were in preschool.

When she told Bow Kid about her adventures on the planet and how she was planning on going there again, she insisted on joining her.

She said it was for safety reasons, but screw safety! Hat Kid just wanted to have a good time! And she’d show her overly cautious friend exactly what that’s all about!

—

As the ship approached the planet, Hat Kid thought about how this went down last time. She remembered how she had gone down there for some time pieces that had gotten lost, only to meet a mustached little girl who she had become friends with.

But then their friendship fell apart over a disagreement. And then Mustache Girl tried to take over the world. Now she had good intentions, but her ways of going about them were wrong.

But during the battle for the time pieces, there was something the girl said that made her feel really sad. Deep down, that girl was lonely. So she gave her one time piece, trusting her not to make the same mistake again.

The ship approached Mafia Town. Maybe she could try to make friends with her again…

—

A certain blonde, mustached little girl was holding a time piece in her hands. Even though she had been so mean to that hat-wearing kid, she still gave her a time piece in the end.

But she wasn’t going to make the same mistake she made last time. All she used the time piece for this time around was getting everyone who were punished by the Mafia to somewhere safe.

Of course, she still hated the Mafia with a passion, but after seeing how her plan almost left her totally alone, she didn’t want to go through that again.

Maybe that kid was right. Maybe she should have just decided to use those time pieces responsibly. Maybe she should have just given them to her.

So why?

Why did that kid give her one, after all that?

As she pondered about this, a familiar looking spaceship loomed over Mafia Town.

Maybe, just maybe, she could apologise properly to Hat Kid this time. And… maybe she could get answers on why she gave her a time piece too…


	2. Friends Again

Hat and Bow Kid had arrived in Mafia Town.

“Here it is. This is where it all began!” Hat Kid smiled, waving hello to most of the Mafia inhabiting this town.

The Mafia looked tough, so Bow Kid got a bit nervous. Hat Kid noticed this.

“Don’t worry, they won’t attack us unless we attack them first.” Hat Kid assured Bow Kid. “And some are actually really nice, even if most of them can be big jerks. Watch out for the little birds though, they bite.”

Bow Kid was still nervous. “So… is there any reason we decided to stop off here first?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Hat Kid said, still searching Mafia Town.

—

Mustache Girl had seen Hat Kid walking around with some other girl. She wanted to approach her. She wanted to say she was sorry for all she did. She wanted answers on why she gave her that time piece.

But she chickened out. She ran back to her cave, and just sat there, crying.

There was no way Hat Kid would forgive her. There was no way the reason she gave her that time piece would have been any good whatsoever.

She was right in her initial judgement. Hat Kid is a good guy… but she was wrong about herself. She was the bad guy. And bad guys deserve to be alone.

—

Hat Kid was getting a little worried in her search. No matter where she looked, she still couldn’t find Mustache Girl anywhere. Oh no, what if something happened to her?

Bow Kid noticed Hat Kid’s worried expression and looked a little concerned herself. “Hey, Hat Kid… what’s wrong?”

Hat Kid froze. Should she tell Bow Kid about Mustache Girl before they find her? If she heard about what Mustache Girl did, she’d probably try to stop her from talking to her.

Okay, maybe she could just not mention that part.

“It’s okay. There’s a girl here who I made friends with but after an argument we fell apart. I want to find her and make friends again.” Hat Kid explained.

“Oh, okay.” Bow Kid smiled in relief. “You always have been a friend machine, huh?”

Bow Kid was so wrapped up in the conversation she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, and tripped on a rock on the beach.

When she looked up, she saw a figure of a girl in a cave.

“Hey, Hat Kid… the girl you wanted to talk to… she wouldn’t happen to be wearing red and have blonde hair and a mustache, would she?”

Hat Kid immediately rushed towards the cave.

It was her.

—

Mustache Girl looked up. Hat Kid was standing right in front of her.

Hat Kid offered to help Mustache Girl up. Mustache Girl hesitated but eventually took Hat Kid’s hand.

“Hey, I know we got into a fight the last time we met but no hard feelings, okay?” Hat Kid smiled.

Mustache Girl couldn’t believe what Hat Kid was saying.

No. It couldn’t be that easy. She avoided eye contact with her.

Hat Kid noticed.

“Wanna talk on my ship?”

—

Had Kid got everyone a soda and they all gathered in the main area of her ship. Mustache Girl was still upset. Bow Kid was a bit worried.

“To being kids!” Hat Kid cheered. “I’ve wanted to come back here for so long, you know! I really like it here!”

Mustache Girl remained silent.

“So, uh, Mustache Girl, right? Is there anything I can call you for short?” Bow Kid asked nervously.

“Call me Mu.” Mustache Girl said in a direct tone.

“Okay, I’m Bow Kid. But you can just call me Bow.” Bow Kid replied awkwardly.

She then went over to Hat Kid. “Hey, uh, are you sure this was a good idea?” she whispered.

“It’s okay, I got this.” Hat Kid smiled.

She had noticed something that was bound to start a conversation. Mustache Girl had been holding onto her time piece all this time.

“So it looks like you’ve been careful with that time piece! That’s great!”

Mustache Girl’s face lit up with surprise. That’s right! The time piece!

“Why?”

Hat Kid looked at Mustache Girl, confused. “Huh?”

“Why did you give this to me? After all I did to you?” Mustache Girl asked. She was preparing for a cold, ruthless answer, but…

“I saw how you were acting in that fight. You were afraid of being alone. It’s okay. I figured just one would be okay to give to you. And I knew that you’d learned your lesson about using them properly!” Hat Kid smiled.

“Wait, you didn’t mean, like… an actual fight fight, did you?” Bow Kid asked. “Why didn’t you tell me about that?!”

“Because If I did you’d stop me from talking to her. But I forgive her and want to give her a second chance.” Hat Kid explained.

Mustache Girl couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Hat Kid… forgave her? She just stared, tears filling her eyes. She tried not to let them get out, but…

Upon seeing this, Hat Kid gave Mustache Girl a hug. Mustache Girl immediately burst into tears.

They continued hugging for a while, before Mustache Girl finally spoke again.

“I’m so happy… I… I don’t deserve this, but…”

“It’s okay. Friends again?” Hat Kid offered her hand to shake.

Mustache Girl hesitated, then shook Hat Kid’s hand.

“Yes! Friends again!”


	3. More Familiar Faces

Hat Kid woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She approached the window and discovered… she wasn’t the only one. Much to her surprise.

“Snatcher? What are you doing here?” She asked, opening the window to let him in.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that ship in the distance, kiddo! As soon as I saw you coming back, I just had to visit!” Snatcher seemed a lot more enthusiastic about seeing her than usual. Suspiciously so.

But Hat Kid didn’t care. She was just happy to see her Contractually Obligated BFF again!

Bow Kid then opened the door to chew out Hat Kid. “Hey, what did I tell you about opening the windo-ooooooooooooh my gosh what is that?” Her expression changed from irritated to horrified upon seeing the 25 foot tall ghost in the room.

“That’s Snatcher! You know, the guy who I told you about!” Hat Kid explained.

“You… mean the guy who forced you to do menial chores then tried to kill you?” Bow Kid asked, still with a horrified look on her face.

“A lot of people tried to kill me, it’s fine!” Hat Kid smiled.

“Speaking of which, I actually had an idea!” Snatcher said. He was going to continue, but got interrupted by someone else entering the room.

“What’s all this noise going on? What’s going on?” Mustache Girl asked, having just gotten out of bed. She took one look at Snatcher right there and blinked.

“Oh. I remember you. What was your name again?” Mustache Girl groaned, still half-asleep.

“Wait, what’s she doing here? I thought we told her to get lost.” Snatcher pointed out.

Upon hearing the words “get lost”, Mustache Girl woke up completely and realised the situation she was in. She then sunk her head down low. That’s right. Just because Hat Kid forgives her, it doesn’t mean anyone else does…

“I let her stay with me for the time being! We’re friends again now!” Hat Kid said enthusiastically.

“Well tell her to just pack her bags and GO HOME!” Snatcher yelled in rage. It was pretty clear he was still angry at her.

But in response, Mustache Girl just stared sadly. Snatcher was initially confused, but then it hit him.

“Oh.” He wouldn’t admit this, but he kinda felt bad about saying that. Telling someone to go home, when she didn’t even have a home…

“FINE. But don’t expect me to see you as anything but a nuisance!” Snatcher yelled in frustration. He then slithered over to Hat Kid. “I’d keep an eye on her if I were you, kid…”

As it turned out, Snatcher’s idea was to give Hat Kid some more contracts. Except these ones were ridiculously difficult. Thankfully, “difficult” doesn’t mean “impossible” and Hat Kid managed to get through a few of them on the first day.

“Hey, Snatcher. Is it okay if I take a break? I want to do something with Mu and Bow!” Hat Kid asked.

“Take all the time you need, kid! There’s plenty of these to go through, after all!” Snatcher exclaimed excitedly.

“You know he’s trying to get you killed, right?” Mustache Girl questioned Hat Kid’s decision to go through with this as they left the ship.

“Yeah! Of course! Doesn’t mean he’ll actually succeed, though! Besides, it’s actually really fun!” Hat Kid smiled.

—

The group head over to Dead Bird Studios. Hat Kid couldn’t wait to introduce Bow Kid to The Conductor and DJ Grooves! And maybe she could try to help Mustache Girl to apologise to them. She wanted Mu to be happy and for people to forgive her, after all.

Hat Kid went through the doors into the studio and, unsurprisingly, was greeted with the two directors arguing again.

“How many pecking times do I have to say it?! Stop turning the AC to freezing levels! It’s bothering me crew and meself!” The Conductor yelled at the top of his lungs.

“It’s summer, Conductor. I don’t know if you know this, but it’s very cold on the moon. We NEED this during all this heat. Last time we tried, half our cast had to take a week off to recover from heat exhaustion.” DJ Grooves stated matter-of-factly.

“Are they usually…” Bow Kid started to say, but immediately got her answer.

“Yes.” Hat Kid said. She then took a deep breath before shouting out “PECK!” to get their attention.

The birds turned their heads and immediately stopped arguing.

“Darling! You’re back!” DJ Grooves exclaimed in joy. “I’m so happy to see you again!”

“Lassie! I… I thought you were leaving for good!” The Conductor stammered in surprise.

“I came back! I like it here and I wanted to see my friends again!” Hat Kid smiled. “I’ll be here even longer this time!”

“Well lass, I’m glad to see you! It’s a shame next week I’ll be on vacation with me grandkids. It’ll be on an arctic cruise, and thankfully the ship will have HEATING ALL THROUGHOUT.” Conductor glanced at DJ Grooves, who responded simply with a sigh.

DJ Grooves then noticed Bow Kid right next to Hat Kid. “And who is this beautiful young lady?”

“This is Bow Kid! She’s a friend of mine who’s joining me this time!” Hat Kid explained.

“Nice to meet you!” Bow Kid smiled. She’d heard really nice things about DJ Grooves. Conductor, on the other hand, worried her a little.

Mustache Girl, meanwhile, was hiding behind the doors. She was nervous about all this.

Hat Kid noticed and then brought Mustache Girl through the doors herself.

“You remember Mustache Girl right? She has something she wants to say to you!” Hat Kid exclaimed.

Mustache Girl stared at the directors who both had angry glares on their faces.

“I’m… sorry for taking over the world and trying to judge everyone and send them falling to their deaths if I considered them bad guys.” Mustache Girl apologised sincerely.

Conductor wasn’t having any of it.

“Nice try, mustache lass. But ‘sorry’ isn’t gonna do it for me!” he yelled.

DJ Grooves, on the other hand walked over to Mustache Girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

“You used the time pieces, right? I once tried to use one myself. The sheer power of those things can easily corrupt you. I… I know this. So I’m going to give you a second chance. It’d be awfully hypocritical if I didn’t, darling.” DJ Grooves reassured Mustache Girl.

Mustache Girl was surprised to see this. The penguin sounded so… sincere. And when he said “I know this”, he sounded like he… also had some regrets. She had no idea what said regrets were, but she… wasn’t alone, was she?

“Thank you. I won’t blow this chance.” Mustache Girl promised.

“THAT’S A LOAD OF RUBBISH AND YOU KNOW IT!” The Conductor continued to yell, but thankfully no one was listening.

—

As the kids went back to the ship, Hat Kid began to talk to Mustache Girl.

“Don’t worry about it, Mu. You got one person to forgive you today! That’s a really good start!” Hat Kid assured Mustache Girl. “And I’m sure the others will come around eventually!”

Mustache Girl smiled a little. “I hope so. But I know it won’t happen if I just sit around and do nothing. I have to EARN everyone’s forgiveness. I’m just happy there are some people willing to forgive me already.”

Hat Kid smiled again. “Well, hopefully we can sort all that out pretty soon!”

As they got back onto the ship, Mustache Girl got into the tiny room she was staying in during Hat Kid’s visit.

Even before the whole Time Piece fiasco, this was the least lonely she’d been in years. She was so happy. She HAD to make it up to everyone.

And at least she wouldn’t be alone this time.


	4. Forgot Something?

It had been about 7 days since Mustache Girl started staying on Hat Kid’s ship. So far things had been moderately okay. As she laid on the floor in the main room, just looking outside, she began to reflect on the past week.

There were good and bad points. For one, she’d made up with Hat Kid, reuniting them as friends and she had also befriended DJ Grooves, and… possibly Bow Kid? She seemed a little nervous around her, but she looked nervous around everyone except Hat Kid and DJ Grooves. So maybe she just needed to warm up to her?

In addition, she had met Cooking Cat again a few days ago, and while she seemed to be a bit understandably angry at her, she knows a way to make it up to her. She’s been helping her out in the kitchen ever since.

But there were still two problems. Every time she went over to Dead Bird Studios, The Conductor would start yelling at her. Looks like he’s not going to forgive her anytime soon.

And there was also…

“THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIP!” An instantly recognisable voice echoed through the ship. “First she plows through my contracts like they’re nothing, then she has the gall to bring HER onto the ship, and now she just straight up LEAVES ME with her? That’s it! I’m done! I’m going on vacation! I NEED IT!”

Mustache Girl looked as she saw Snatcher head out. She was debating whether or not she should tell him Hat Kid is also going on vacation. But seriously, what does she SEE in that psychopath?

The guy literally tried to kill her so many times. And she STILL wanted to be his friend? He’s, like, the ULTIMATE BAD GUY! HOW DOES THAT KID TOLERATE HIM?!

Then Mustache Girl realised something. Maybe if she started approaching this like Hat Kid would, maybe she would be able to expose him for the bad guy he is. And so she formulated a plan. Find out where that ghost went off to and stalk him.

She then felt something tug on her hair. Rumbi had caught it. Okay, so she would need to get through a lot of screaming and trying to get him off of her first.

—

As Mustache Girl started following the directions to where Snatcher was going, she managed to get a glimpse of Hat Kid talking to a box. As she listened closer, she heard someone talking through the box. Yep. It was him. Trying to sneak onto the ship, huh? Yeah, he pecking would.

Now all she had to do was sneak past the crew as they were lifting the box onto the boat and she could perfectly spy on that noodle-looking fiend!

Except… they never did. Turned out the crew was really stupid and forgot to load the box onto the ship! Wow, and Hat Kid had to deal with them for the entirety of her trip? Man, she felt bad for her…

Well, there was no other choice, was there? She had to tell him.

“This looks like it’s getting loaded onboard… right? Right, kid?” Snatcher asked who he thought was Hat Kid, but instead got this in response.

“Yeah, sorry, they left without it.” Mustache Girl told him as soon as she got to the box.

“Oh, great. Double the annoyances. Can’t even get a vacation and I have to be stuck with you, huh? That’s great! THAT’S JUST FANTASTIC!” Snatcher complained, still inside the box. “You know what? I’m not even going to leave this box. I’m just going to wait right here until the kiddo comes back.”

“Why do you care, anyway?” Mustache Girl argued. “I thought you hated her guts and wanted her dead!”

“BECAUSE SHE’S THE ONLY ONE WHO’S ACTUALLY TRIED TO PUT UP WITH ME!” Snatcher bellowed in a moment of weakness with pure rage in his voice. “NOW IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE, THEN LEAVE!”

Mustache Girl didn’t know how to take that. All she did was stare.

“Ugh… it doesn’t matter, anyway. I can’t even have a vacation at all, can I?” Snatcher began sulking, still inside the box and refusing to leave.

Mustache Girl started to feel a little bad for him. Sure, he was still a bad guy, but… then again, she was also one. If only there was something they could do to feel better…

Then it hit her.

“Snatcher, right?” Mustache Girl spoke up. “You like tormenting people, right? And I just so happen to know that not all people from a certain group decided to go on the cruise… So what do you say? Fancy letting off steam on them?”

Snatcher paused, then finally emerged from the box. “I’m listening.”

—

The two then arrived in Mafia Town. “This is perfect! There wasn’t enough room on the boat to hold all of them, so we should be able to have fun with the rest of these chumps!” Mustache Girl grinned menacingly.

“Somehow I feel like we have similar ideas of fun. GOOD.” Snatcher replied, also grinning menacingly.

Mafia Town then turned into a warzone. There were bombs thrown, punches delivered and lasers going off everywhere.

Snatcher thought as he terrorised the Mafia with Mustache Girl. Maybe he was wrong about her. I mean, sure, she still was an annoying brat, but at least she knew how to have fun!

And Mustache Girl felt geniunely happy, having someone to partake in Mafia destruction with her. Maybe Snatcher wasn’t too much of a bad guy after all! If he’s willing to take down the Mafia with her, anyway.

—

Once they were done, they went back to Hat Kid’s spaceship and laughed about their little rampage.

“And then that one guy… he just started screaming and begging for mercy! To think that guy would… HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Not to mention that whole group over there! As soon as I laid out my attack… they never knew what hit them! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The next morning, Snatcher crossed Mustache Girl’s name off his “enemies” list. She had proven herself a… worthy ally. In times of need. And he couldn’t wait for the next time they have some fun.


	5. Settle It In Smash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP THAT TOOK FOREVER  
> WRITING THIS KIND OF THING IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS  
> Anyway, this was originally going to be pure filler but then I came up with the end and thought "ooooh boy time for more crying"

Mustache Girl was deep in concentration. Danger was around every corner, so she had to be fast. But there was something coming from behind, ready to hit her. She tried to avoid it, but alas, it was already too late.

She threw the controller on the ground as Bow Kid and Snatcher overtook her and beat her in the race.

“And that’s why that shield trick is important! See, he gets it.” Bow Kid told Mustache Girl.

The three were playing a racing game while waiting for Hat Kid to get back. Bow Kid was finally comfortable with Mustache Girl.

“How are you even playing with hands like that anyway?” Mustache Girl asked Snatcher, not trying to sound rude, but genuinely curious.

“You can’t just ask someone something like that and expect a clear answer, little girl.” Snatcher stated bluntly. “How am I supposed to know? It just happens.”

Just as they were about to start another round, Hat Kid burst in, with DJ Grooves and The Conductor with her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting!” Hat Kid smiled.

“Darling, why did you gather both of us here?” DJ Grooves asked. “The Conductor and I don’t really get along, he’s still glaring at the red hooded girl and to be honest, that big shadow ghost gives me the creeps.”

“I’m right here, you know.” Snatcher snarked.

“We’re gonna play Smash Bros! I always wanted to have a tournament but I never had enough people to play with to make it exciting! But now I have you guys!” Hat Kid smiled.

The most surprising thing about this was the fact that The Conductor was actually making an effort to try not to get angry at Mustache Girl.

While this seemed odd at first, it would soon become obvious why.

—

The tournament began. Everyone selected their fighters and hopped into the game.

First round was Bow Kid playing as Peach against DJ Grooves playing as Wii Fit Trainer.

DJ Grooves at first was going to go easy on Bow Kid, but he quickly learned that she did not peck around when it came to games, so he instantly changed his plans.

Thankfully, his main was a good choice to play against her and he ended up winning the battle.

Next up was Cooking Cat as Kirby vs The Conductor as Wario.

“I don’t play much Smash but I’m apparently a good Kirby main. At least that’s what I’ve been told.” Cooking Cat told The Conductor, with an embarrassed expression.

Conductor, meanwhile, looked dead serious. Watching this go on, Mustache Girl’s face then shifted to that of horror when she realised exactly why he wasn’t yelling at her.

Turns out, The Conductor was scarily good at Smash and was able to beat Cooking Cat effortlessly!

Next round was Mustache Girl as Sonic VS Snatcher as Ridley. Mu would have to be serious for this tournament if she wanted to stand a chance against The Conductor!

Thankfully, as it turned out, Snatcher had never played Smash before in his life, so he turned out to be very easy to beat just through simple spam.

Hat Kid giggled a bit. Snatcher then turned and glared at her.

“Not my fault I never bothered to play this piece of trash…” He grumbled, clearly bitter about losing.

Finally, Hat Kid selected her main, the extremely simple and balanced Mario, while Rumbi, who somehow could play the game, picked R.O.B.

Rumbi chose wisely as R.O.B. Is a great choice for those who can really only spam one move, and he won the game very quickly.

“I should have known he’d pick the spambot…” Hat Kid sighed. She was hoping to at least get further than round 1…

Mustache Girl sighed too. Her next fight was going to be a bit harder.

—

The semifinal began! Much to everyone’s amusement, the first round was The Conductor up against DJ Grooves. Both of them looked very pleased at this.

“So you can play this game well.” DJ Grooves said, trying to act cool and calm. “But I will be the one to win this round.”

“Yeah, you pecking wish, DJ peck neck!” Conductor taunted, as he started the match.

Hat Kid smiled as the two birds started getting into a heated round of Smash together. Maybe she could soon turn this rivalry into a more friendly one.

Mu looked at the two intensely, so she could get an idea of how they fought in the game.

Conductor ended up winning and while DJ Grooves looked angry at first, he quickly calmed himself down and sighed. No point starting another breakdown over a game.

—

Mustache Girl had to face off against Rumbi. Luckily, Sonic was a good choice against R.O.B. Because he could actually dodge his attacks.

It was a tough fight and Mu had been strategically planning every move but eventually Mu won.

As excited as she was to beat The Conductor once and for all after this, she couldn’t help but feel bad for Rumbi. So she patted him to reassure him. “Don’t worry, little guy. You did great for someone without hands!”

Rumbi’s face literally lit up. He was so happy.

—

Finally, the final battle had begun. Conductor VS Mustache Girl. Both of them looked determined to beat each other.

“I might be new to this game, but I’m not going to lose against someone like you!” Mustache Girl taunted.

“Oh, believe me, there’s nothing more I want than to see yer smug grin wiped right off that mustached face!” Conductor spoke back with clear anger in his voice.

As determined as she was to win, Mustache Girl didn’t stand a chance. The Conductor was far better at the game than she was, and though she tried her best, he ended up beating her so badly it wasn’t even funny.

Mustache Girl was shocked at how good Conductor was.

Though perhaps he’d not treat her so harshly now that he’s beaten her, she thought to herself. As she stood up, ready to shake Conductor’s hand and congratulate him, she did not expect what was about to happen.

“Don’t pecking talk to me! I won, so I get to decide who does what! And I don’t ever want to see you in my studio ever again! And if you think you can get away with showing up to DJ Grooves’ side, you’re the stupidest peck neck I’ve ever met! Get lost!” Conductor yelled at her. In her face.

DJ Grooves, understandably, was not happy about this.

“Conductor! How could you say something like that to a little girl?! And for the record, you can’t prevent her from seeing me!” DJ Grooves yelled.

Mustache Girl just stood there and took in everything Conductor said. She blinked. When did her eyes get so… blurry?

Hat Kid noticed her crying friend and tried to comfort her with a hug, but Mu ran back to her room in tears.

Hat Kid then decided that was it. She glared at The Conductor.

“That was mean! She only wanted to make things better and you had to be mean to her and tell her to stop even seeing DJ Grooves! You’re just a… big dumb meanie!” Hat Kid yelled, trying not to cry herself. “Get out of my spaceship!”

As Conductor left, DJ Grooves followed.

This did not turn out the way Hat Kid had hoped. Even Snatcher thought that was a bit too harsh. At least he tried to reason with Hat Kid when he wanted her out.

Mustache Girl cried under her covers. She hated him. She hated The Conductor so much. She never wanted to talk to him again.

She had no idea what to do…


	6. We Are All Bad Guys

Something was bothering The Conductor.

  
He was staring at the three children and DJ Grooves getting ready to film a new scene. None of them have even talked to him for days. Not even Hat Kid.

  
Something about this made Conductor feel angry. But he couldn't figure out who it was he was angry at. It wasn't Mustache Girl. He would be sure if it was. It wasn't DJ Grooves. He was right, after all. Even if Conductor didn't want to admit it. It wasn't Bow Kid because, well, had she ever done anything wrong? And it wasn't Hat Kid. He'd been angry with her in the past when she got DJ Grooves to win. But it wasn't like that this time.

This confusion made Conductor's head hurt. He should really just work on his movie more. He head into his side of the studio after turning off the air conditioning. The cold air was driving him mad.

  
\---

  
“Alright darlings! You did great in that take!” DJ Grooves said excitedly. “Now for the next scene, we'll need you all to do silly stuff in the background while these penguins talk. I'm sure you can handle that better than anyone!”

“Hey, Boss... are you okay? It's getting warm in here.” One of the moon penguins pointed out as the other fanned himself with his flipper. “And you're wearing a lot more than us right now...”

“Oh?” DJ Grooves paused. He was starting to feel hot. “Oh, that's no big deal. You just keep going and don't worry about me. I'll just get myself a drink.”

DJ Grooves then made his way over to the water dispenser, but quickly found out it was much harder than he imagined. Had he really been ignoring such an obvious problem for so long? As soon as he was about to get to the dispenser, he felt extremely lightheaded and then fainted from the heat.

\---

Bow Kid looked worried. “Hey, I know we're supposed to be funny here, but I'm really worried. DJ Grooves only said he was gonna get a drink but he hasn't come back yet.”

Hat Kid thought for a moment. “How many minutes has it been?”

“Too many! Getting a drink should only take about 1 or 2!” Mustache Girl exclaimed. “We better look for him!”

And so the kids and a couple of penguins decided to rush to find DJ Grooves.

“Boss!” one of the penguins spotted him laying down next to the water dispenser.

Everyone rushed over to him. He looked terrible. It was hard to tell if he was even conscious, and his breathing was desperately heavy.

“Boss, speak to me!” a penguin shouted, only to get a groan in response. “Somebody get him a glass of water!”

As Bow Kid got him a glass of water, Mustache Girl's expression changed from worry, to thought, to realisation, and then to rage. She had figured out who was responsible for this, and she was not happy. Mustache Girl stormed out, but not without Hat Kid noticing.

\---

“YOU!”

The Conductor jolted from his chair upon hearing a familiar, very angry girl's voice.

“You think you can get away with anything, don't you?!” Mustache Girl ran towards Conductor, glaring constantly as she did so.

“Oh, so now ye talk to me?!” The Conductor yelled back.

“Shut it! I know it was you who messed with the air conditioning!” Mustache Girl yelled. “You know that DJ Grooves can't handle the heat! I heard your argument the other day! And now, because of you, we found him collapsed while trying to get a drink!”

The Conductor was shocked. Did that really happen? He didn't like DJ Grooves one bit, but he wouldn't wish that on him. Then he realised something.

“Hold on a minute, ye mustached peck neck! If you care about DJ Grooves so much, why did ye try to turn the whole planet into a fiery hellscape?!”

The Conductor pierced Mustache Girl with that question. She hadn't realised, but he was right. She did do essentially the same thing to him when she tried to take over the world.

“I... I didn't know at the time! And he... seemed fine then...” Mustache Girl blurted out in an attempt to justify herself.

“Listen here, Mustache Lass. I know Grooves. I can tell when he's suffering and lemme tell ye, he was suffering a lot more than he let on!” The Conductor yelled at Mustache Girl. “So don't you start ranting to me!”

“Excuse me?! I'm allowed to get angry at you for making him pass out from the heat!”

The argument went on until Hat Kid entered the room.

“Stop it!” she yelled. “Both of you, stop it!”

The Conductor and Mustache Girl looked at Hat Kid.

“DJ Grooves is fine! He just needs some rest! And yeah, both of you were horrible to him without even realising!” Hat Kid shouted. “But you can both say sorry to him and it'll all be okay, alright?”

The Conductor and Mustache Girl looked at Hat Kid. Then they looked at each other. Then they both sighed. She was right. Arguing would do nothing about this.

\---

They followed Hat Kid to DJ Grooves.

“You first, Conductor.” Hat Kid whispered.

“Alright, DJ Peck Neck. I still don't like you, but I didn't wanna do this to you. Sorry for turning off the air conditioning.” The Conductor said rather bluntly.

“Apologising for once? That's unlike you, Conductor.” DJ Grooves chuckled.

“Can it, peck neck.” The Conductor said. “Am not that cruel, ye know.”

“I want to say sorry too.” Mustache Girl said. “I didn't realise that I basically did the same thing to you when I tried to take over the world.”

“Well, I already know that won't happen again, darling.” DJ Grooves joked.

“You're right. It won't.” Mustache Girl then turned to The Conductor. “Also I want to say sorry to you. Of course you'd still be angry at me. I'm surprised so many people aren't at this point. I guess I got too used to it.”

The Conductor looked at Mustache Girl, then sighed. “Look, lassie. I've been angry ever since I exploded at you the other day. I didn't understand why at first, but... I think I get it now. I pecked up, okay? I'm sorry for yelling at ye. You really are trying to change, aren't ye? I get it.”

Mustache Girl's vision got blurry again. Hat Kid managed to get to hug her this time.

“I don't deserve this. I'm just as bad as the rest of you!” Mustache Girl cried.

“Exactly!” Hat Kid smiled. “All of us are both bad guys and good guys if that makes sense!”

“What about Snatcher?” Bow Kid asked.

“He's really fun once you get to know him!” Hat Kid said.

“Agreed.” Mustache Girl nodded.

“Alright, I'll work back on me movie again. Now don't ye go breaking my trust, alright?” Conductor said as he walked back to his side of the studio.

“I won't.” Mustache Girl smiled, happy that she finally got what she wanted. Friends.

\---

“Ugh, what was I thinking?” Snatcher groaned, sprawled out over Hat Kid's pillows. “Fighting that kid four times... And I didn't even get what I wanted... Now I'm so exhausted I can't even move... looks like I'll be staying here another night...”

Snatcher sighed. She completed all of his contracts, made it out alive, and she still treated him like a friend. He had failed in every aspect.

“Hey, Snatcher?” Hat Kid asked, getting into bed herself for the night.

Snatcher turned his head to face Hat Kid., only to get whacked in the face with a blanket.

“This'll help make things extra comfy! You'll need it after how bad I kicked your butt!” Hat Kid laughed.

Snatcher sighed, put the blanket over him (which didn't even fit all the way) and started to drift off.

...Was it really a failure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while! But at last the first fic in Hats, Friendships and Adventures is finally complete! It could take a while for the next fic in the series, what with other interests and anxiety issues interfering with writing, but please be patient.
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who read, gave kudos and commented on this fic because it means so much to me that you guys like it so much. I hope to continue writing stuff you guys like in the future.


End file.
